Opgelegde Regels
by Ton Lankveld
Summary: Directeur Snyder doet een onaangename ontdekking.


**Opgelegde Regels**

Rechten: De karakters directeur Snyder, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander en burgemeester Wilkins zijn eigendom van Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy en 20th Century Fox. Alle andere karakters zijn het eigendom van de auteur.

Autheur: Ton v. Lankveld   
E-mail: ton.lankveld@hccnet.nl

* * * 

Het is alsof een vlaag mist voor zijn ogen trok. Een moment van desoriëntatie. Echter, zodra zijn ogen weer naar behoren focusseren, ziet hij weer de vertrouwde gangen van de school. Zíjn school.

Oververmoeidheid is zijn eigen conclusie. "Ik werk te hard." Met zijn rechter hand strijkt directeur Snyder over zijn gezicht om de gelaatspieren wat te ontspannen.

Het is bijna half drie en dan zullen deze ordelijke gangen weer krioelen van luidruchtige en onbeheerste pubers. Dan moeten alle sporen van zijn moment van zwakte spoorloos zijn uitgewist. Hij wil de jongelui die onder zijn verantwoording zijn geplaatst, geen gelegenheid geven om aan dat gezag te twijfelen. Op zijn kantoor ligt nog een berg administratief werk op hem te wachten, maar het handhaven van orde en gezag is de belangrijkste taak waarvoor de directeur zich elke dag weer gesteld ziet.

De bel van half drie galmt door de gebouwen. Alsof zeesluizen worden geopend stromen leerlingen hun lokalen uit. Opgewekt dat ze weer een dag in dit instituut zijn doorgekomen, kwebbelen en lachen ze uitgelaten op hun weg naar de bevrijdende uitgang. De meesten zijn met hun gedachten al heel ergens anders. Maar dan hebben ze toch buiten de directeur gerekend! Deze zal hen, indien nodig, duidelijk maken dat ze zich nog steeds op zíjn school bevinden, waar nog steeds zíjn regels gelden. Het is een verantwoordelijkheid, een plicht, een heilige missie. Zoekend tussen deze respectloze wezens naar onregelmatigheden en ongewenst gedrag. Het is een genot. Voor de kleine man is dit de parade van zijn macht. Hij is diegene die bepaalt wat goed of slecht is. Wat orde is en wat chaos. Als aanklager, jury en rechter in één persoon. Snyder kent de gespannen stilte die in de groepjes jongeren valt zodra hij in hun beurt verschijnt. Voor hem is dit een teken van ontzag, misschien zelfs van angst. Het maakt hem niet uit of ze een rein geweten hebben of niet. Omdat het aan de directeur is om uit te maken wat rein is.

Een ijle geur prikkelt zijn neus. Het is zo vaag dat Snyder het niet onmiddellijk thuis kan brengen, maar het is een vaag bekend aroma dat zijn alarmsysteem inschakelt. Langzaam en geconcentreerd snuift hij de lucht op. Geen twijfel mogelijk, marihuana! Woede en vrees drijven de kleine man tot actie. Als een bloedhond op zoek naar zijn prooi, volgt hij de zoete kruidige geur. Zonder een woord van uitleg of verzoek tot coöperatie, klampt de kleine gezagsdrager sommige, in zijn ogen verdachte, scholieren aan om zijn neus te laten bepalen of die persoon de bron is van dit verderfelijke odeur. Tot zijn teleurstelling blijkt geen van hen de gewraakte stof te gebruiken. De jongelui laten het merkwaardige gedrag van hun directeur over zich heen gaan als een Ierse bui. Hinderlijk, maar kort van duur. Het uitblijven van een bevredigend resultaat versterkt alleen maar zijn vastberadenheid.

Uiteindelijk leidt zijn speurtocht hem naar de herentoiletten. Een oord dat in zijn idee een vrijhaven is voor gezagsondermijnend gedrag. Snyder wordt niet teleurgesteld. In een hoek van het anders verlaten vertrek gaan een jongen en een meisje helemaal op in hun liefdesspel. Hun zoenen is zo hartstochtelijk dat het lijkt alsof ze elkanders gezicht trachten te verorberen. Alsof dat al niet stuitend genoeg is, hebben ze beiden hun handen onder de blouse van de ander.

"Stop daar onmiddellijk mee!" commandeert Snyder. Zijn stem half verstikt van verontwaardiging en woede.

"Waarmee?" is de nuchtere reactie van de atletisch gebouwde jongeman. Zijn lippen hebben zich met tegenzin losgerukt van zijn verrukkelijke gezellin, maar zijn handen blijven haar bevallige lichaam liefkozen.

"Dit - dit weerzinwekkende, immorele gedrag natuurlijk!" sist de kleine man.

Het paartje kijkt hem aan. Zonder een spoor van respect of angst.

"Immoreel." zegt de brunette, alsof ze de klanken van het woord op haar tong wil proeven. "Heeft u wel een idee wat dat woord betekend?"

De brutaliteit van deze twee tieners choqueert de directeur, maar hij heeft genoeg tegenwoordigheid van geest om dit niet te laten merken.

"Wij gaan een lang en ernstig gesprek voeren in mijn kantoor." antwoordt hij met een dreigende toon. "Jullie hebben geen idee in hoeveel moeilijkheden jullie je bevinden."

"Een simpele vraag." kondigt je jongen aan, terwijl een vage glimlach om zijn mondhoeken speelt. "Ken je onze namen?"

Hierop moet de kleine man een antwoord schuldig blijven, maar hij laat zich niet zo gemakkelijk uit het veld slaan. "Daar kom ik snel genoeg achter." beweert hij met een vastberaden zekerheid.

"Dacht het niet!" antwoorden de twee tieners in koor en snellen aan weerszijden langs hem heen.

Verrast door hun actie zijn ze al de gang op gevlucht voordat de directeur tot de achtervolging over gaat. Hun voorsprong is echter niet meer dan een handjevol seconden. Maar zodra Snyder weer in de gang staat, merkt hij tot zijn verbazing dat er geen spoor meer van de voortvluchtigen te bekennen is. Sterker nog, de gangen die zo-even nog bruisten van leven, zijn nu even verlaten als de straten van een dodenstad. Het kost de directeur even om te accepteren dat zijn prooi hem door de vingers is geglipt. Dit is onaangenaam, zeer onaangenaam zelfs, maar Snyder weet dat hij het tweetal binnenkort vanzelf weer tegen het lijf zal lopen, en dan komen ze er niet zo gemakkelijk van af. Met een verbeten gezicht zet de plichtsbewuste man zijn patrouille voort.

Geen enkel geluid, behalve dat van zijn eigen voetstappen, verstoort de steriele leegte van dit deel van het gebouw. Daarom valt op een gegeven moment het zachte geneurie ook zo op. De dubbele deuren die toegang geven tot de schoolbibliotheek, waar de stem vandaan komt, lijken hem te willen buitensluiten. Het kost Snyder enkele seconden om dit gevoel van zich af te schudden. Dan plant hij de palmen van zijn handen tegen de deuren en opent ze met een krachtige duw. Direct na het betreden van de boekerij merkt hij het meisje op dat hij vanaf de gang hoorde. Buffy Summers zit rustig op de leestafel haar nagels te vijlen. Gekleed in een strakke spijkerbroek en wit topje lijkt ze geheel op te gaan in haar bezigheid. Zodra echter de directeur halverwege het vertrek is, draait ze haar hoofd naar hem toe en kijkt hem vanonder haar blonde lokken geamuseerd aan.

"Zo meneer Snyder, u vereert ons met een bezoek?"

Nu zijn aanwezigheid is opgemerkt komt de kleine man tot de gewaarwording dat hij eigenlijk geen idee heeft waarom hij hier naar binnen is gegaan. Zoals bijna iedereen in deze school negeert ook hij de bibliotheek zoveel mogelijk.

"Waar is Mr. Giles?" vraagt hij met gezaghebbende stem. Gebruik makend van een eerste ingeving.

Nog voordat het meisje hoeft te antwoorden verschijnt de gezochte in de deuropening van diens kantoor. In zijn onberispelijke Tweed pak, kijkt de Brit de nieuwkomer onderzoekend van over zijn bril aan.

"Mag ik uit uw aanwezigheid concluderen dat u met mij van gedachten wilt wisselen over de boekenlijst welke ik u recentelijk heb doen toekomen? U zult begrijpen dat deze boeken onontbeerlijk zijn voor de meest elementaire beginselen van een literaire beschaving."

"Ik weet niets van een boeklijst af." antwoordt de directeur kortaf. De Engelsman met zijn Oxford-engels geeft hem altijd weer een gevoel van inferioriteit, welk hij dan probeert te verbergen achter een autoritair uiterlijk. "Voor zover ik weet is daarvoor trouwens geen ruimte in het budget."

"Geen wonder dat dit land steeds verder afglijdt naar de barbarij." gromt de bibliothecaris geërgerd.

"Boeken zijn saai." zegt Buffy verveeld. "Vol met dingen uit het verleden, die net zo dood en nutteloos zijn als hun schrijvers."

"Daarom is het Internet ook zo spannend!" klinkt het vanachter een monitor die Snyder nu pas opmerkt. "De informatie daarop kan iedere minuut veranderen. Het lijkt wel alsof het leeft." Vol overgave tuurt Willow op het scherm terwijl haar slanke vingers over het toetsenbord huppelen als die van een pianist tijdens een concert.

"Als je het over de duivel hebt." zegt Xander met een glimlach, en wijst over de schouder van het roodharige meisje iets op het beeldscherm aan. Zijn kleren zijn slonzig, en hij maakt een onverzorgde indruk.

Een snelle blik op de monitor doet de directeur verstijven van schrik. Een onafgebroken stroom tekst rolt voorbij en zijn naam verschijnt regelmatig in een opvallend groot formaat. De rest van de tekst is onleesbaar. Alsof iemand de letters door elkaar heeft gehutseld.

"Gecodeerd." is Willow's conclusie. "Het is slechts een kwestie van tijd voordat ik de sleutel heb gevonden." vervolgt ze geestdriftig.

"Nee, geen sprake van!" valt de directeur uit. "Die files zijn privé. Daar hebben jullie niets mee te maken." Snyder is ervan overtuigd dat deze onleesbare teksten details over zijn leven bevatten die hij angstvallig geheim probeert te houden.

"Heeft een gezagsgetrouwe als u iets te verbergen?" vraagt Xander spottend.

"Ik verbied jullie gecodeerde berichten te kraken." gelast de kleine man woedend. "Ik ben hier nog altijd de baas!"

"Je weet wel beter." bijt Giles hem met een ijzige stem toe.

Directeur Snyder kijkt de Engelsman verrast aan. De anders zo stoffige bibliothecaris torent nu dreigend boven hem uit en diens ogen staan hard.

"Dit is míjn school, dus ík bepaal wat hier gebeurd." probeert de kleine man zijn gezag te doen gelden. Het lijkt wel alsof de ruimte donkerder is geworden sinds hij binnenkwam.

"Dat geldt misschien voor de rest van de school," zegt Buffy die zich naast Giles heeft opgesteld, "maar deze vertrekken behoren tot een heel andere wereld."

Volledig uit het lood geslagen kijkt de directeur de drie tieners en hun mentor aan. Het lijkt wel of hun gelaatslijnen hoekiger zijn geworden. En dan die ogen, als van roofdieren. Hij heeft honden gezien die indringers zo aankeken, of prooi. Verschrikt doet de kleine man een paar passen terug. Dan wordt zijn blik getrokken door het halfduister tussen de boekenrekken. De duistere gedaanten die daar ronddwalen herkent hij niet. Een beklemmende angst maakt zich van hem meester zodra hij beseft dat deze gestalten geen mensen zijn. De gruwelijke waarheid dringt tot hem door. Dit mag dan wel een deel van zijn schoolgebouw vormen, maar hier zijn machten aan het werk waar hij geen vat op heeft. Half strompelend ontvlucht Snyder dit duistere oord.

Zodra hij de twee deuren naar de gang is gepasseerd valt de dreiging als een zware mantel van hem af. Wat een paar minuten geleden nog levenloze gangen waren, zijn nu de leefruimtes van een grote groep tieners. Elk van hen doet zijn of haar best om één of meerdere huisregels te overtreden. Tot de ontsteltenis van het hoofd van deze school, die nog niet is bekomen van zijn belevenissen van zo-even, wordt er volop gerookt, met verschillende toevoegingen, de kleding is meer op zijn plaats in de thuishaven van een motorbende dan in een openbare school, en enkele spuitbusartiesten vertrouwen hun kleurrijke fantasieën toe aan de voorheen zo smetteloze muren. Alles waar de directeur in gelooft wordt hier met voeten getreden.

Nog voordat hij dit alles heeft kunnen verwerken klinkt het van achter hem, "Meneer Snyder, juist de man die ik zocht."

Geschrokken draait de aangesprokene zich om. "M-meneer de burgemeester. Ik had u niet verwacht."

"Ik weet, ik zou eigelijk een afspraak hebben moeten maken," antwoordt Richard Wilkins bijna verontschuldigend, "maar ik vond dat deze zaak niet langer kon wachten."

"Laten we naar mijn kantoor gaan, ik heb net verse koffie gezet." probeert Snyder zichzelf en de hoogwaardigheidsbekleder uit deze voor hem beschamende scène te loodsen. Het schandalige gedrag van zijn leerlingen is een ervaring die de directeur bij voorkeur niet wil delen met zijn werkgever.

Zonder een stap te verzetten vervolgt de plaatselijke politicus op beminnelijke toon zijn uiteenzetting. "Sommigen mogen me een dromer noemen, maar ik heb een visie voor onze jeugd. Een prachtige, vooruitstrevende toekomst. Onder een inspirerende leiding kunnen we de doelloze tieners van vandaag de dag omvormen tot de maatschappelijke pilaren van morgen. Een plichtsbewuste leiding die richting en orde geeft, en hun tomeloze energie in een productieve richting stuurt."

De directeur knikt hevig. De spreker verwoordt zijn meest innige gedachten. Een maatschappij van orde en gezag waarin hijzelf een leidende rol speelt.

"Tweeëneenhalf jaar geleden zag ik in u, directeur Snyder, de aangewezen man die mijn droom kon verwezenlijken. Ik kan u dan ook niet zeggen hoezeer u me heeft teleurgesteld."

Deze onverwachte wending in de gloedvolle toespraak van de burgemeester is als een slag in het gezicht van Snyder. Dat een meerdere hem terechtwijst is niets nieuws voor hem, maar het feit dat dit voor de ogen van zijn ondergeschikten gebeurt is meer dan vernederend.

"Misschien kunnen we dit beter in mijn kantoor bespreken?" smeekt de kleine man bijna.

"U heeft nu al meer dan twee jaar de leiding, en dit is wat u bereikt heeft?!"

De anarchistische jongeren waar de burgervader zo misprijzend naar verwijst, volgen het gesprek tussen de twee mannen met interesse en onverhuld plezier.

"Meneer de burgemeester, u moet me geloven, ik doe mijn uiterste best!" jammert de kleine man.

De klap in zijn gezicht is zo snel dat de directeur hem nooit zag aankomen.

"Dat is dan niet goed genoeg." hoort hij Wilkins met een ijzige stem zeggen.

Uit ervaring weet Snyder dat deze klap geen impulsieve daad was. De man tegenover hem heeft de juiste techniek gebruikt om de meeste pijn toe te brengen, zonder dat de klap de zenuwen verdoofd. Zodra de ergste pijn is weggeëbd, gaat zijn eerste blik niet naar zijn aanvaller, maar naar de rijkelijk aanwezige leerlingen. Tot zijn ontsteltenis hebben ze niets van dit vernederende tafereel gemist. Dat is vele malen erger dan de pijn.

Richard Wilkins brengt zijn gezicht tot vlak voor dat van zijn ondergeschikte. "Weet je wat ik doe met mensen die niet aan mijn verwachtingen voldoen?"

Een verschrikkelijk visioen verschijnt voor de ogen van Snyder. Hij ziet hoe de burgemeester in een reusachtige slang veranderd. Het laatste beeld is dat van een enorme gapende muil vol glimmende tanden.

"U...u heeft me...vermoord!" stamelt Snyder geschokt en kijkt de persoon tegenover hem ontzet aan.

"Werkelijk?" antwoordt deze met een grijns. "In dat geval kan ik helaas weinig goeds over de dode zeggen."

"W-wat i-is hier a-aan de h-hand?" weet de tot in zijn kern geschokte man uit te brengen. "I-ik heb het recht d-dat te weten!"

"Dat heb je niet!" klinkt een stem langs hem. De spreker is een lange man van midden dertig met donker bruin haar. Stijlvol gekleed in een zwarte broek, schoenen en coltrui, met daaroverheen een nette donkergrijs colbert.

"U zegt?!" uit Snyder verrast.

"Dat je niet het recht hebt om te weten wat hier aan de hand is." vervolgt de nieuwkomer. "Wat me er niet van zal weerhouden het je toch uit te leggen. Trouwens, je bent zelf al tot de belangrijkste conclusie gekomen."

Het duurt even voordat de woorden volledig tot de directeur zijn doorgedrongen. "U...u bedoelt...dat ik...."

"Zeg het maar gerust." moedigt de man hem aan. "Het is al achter de rug, dus pijn kan het niet meer doen."

"...Ik ben....dood?" komt het als niet meer dan een gefluister uit de mond van de kleine man.

"Was dat nou zo moeilijk?" zegt de man bijna beminnelijk. "Je bent inderdaad dood. Een ervaring die elke sterveling vroeg of laat opdoet."

"M-maar als ik niet meer op aarde ben, waar ben ik dan?" terwijl hij dit vraagt kijkt Snyder om zich heen en merkt tot zijn verbazing dat de gangen weer angstvallig leeg zijn. De burgemeester, de tieners en zelfs de graffiti is spoorloos verdwenen.

"Doe eens een gok." zegt de man en voegt daar met een glimlach aan toe. "Ik geef je een hint, het is niet het paradijs."

De betekenis van deze woorden treft Snyder's diepste wezen. "M-maar dat kan niet! Ik heb me altijd aan de regels gehouden. Ik ben een goed mens."

"Welke regels? " is de nuchtere vraag.

"Nou, de wetten en voorschriften natuurlijk!"

"Je bedoelt de regels die stervelingen hebben gemaakt? Welke afhankelijk zijn van cultuur en geografie? Die hebben na de dood geen enkele betekenis meer."

"Om welke regels gaat het dan?" vraagt een vertwijfelde Snyder.

"De belangrijkste regel, die zeker voor mensen geldt, luidt dat men verantwoordelijk is voor zijn of haar eigen daden. Altijd! Er is geen uitzondering. En aangezien jij je hele volwassen leven hebt besteed aan het controleren en beheersen van andere mensen, is dit je beloning."

"Maar - maar dat deed ik in opdracht van anderen, dan neemt die persoon toch ook de verantwoording over?!" verdedigt de kleine man zich.

"Dus jij denkt, omdat een ander mens beweert dat je geen verantwoording meer draagt zolang je doet wat die persoon zegt, dat ook zo is?"

"W-waarom zouden ze liegen? En trouwens, het zijn mijn meerderen!"

De onbekende man schud meewarig zijn hoofd. "Ik weet niet of ze liegen of niet beter weten, maar opvallend genoeg werkt dit wel in hun voordeel. Zo laten ze anderen hun vuile werk opknappen. Wat dat 'meerderen' betreft, dat hebben jullie zelf bedacht. Onder stervelingen bestaan geen 'meerderen'. Dat smoesje gaat dus niet op."

"Dat is geen smoesje!" uit Snyder zijn oprechte verontwaardiging. "Ik geloof daar heilig in."

"Tot voor zo'n vijfhonderd jaar geloofde men er net zo heilig in dat de aarde het centrum was waaromheen de rest van de kosmos draaide. Denk je werkelijk dat in die tijd de zon om de aarde draaide?"

Hierop heeft de directeur even niets in te brengen.

"Het gaat er niet om waarin je gelooft of hoe goed je theorieën zijn," vervolgt de vreemdeling. "de werkelijkheid is veel ouder dan jullie geloven of theorieën."

"Ik bedoelde het toch allemaal goed." klaagt de kleine man.

"De weg naar de hel is geplaveid met goede bedoelingen." is het rustige antwoord. "In dit geval zelfs letterlijk."

Een korte tijd is Snyder te onthutst om iets te kunnen zeggen. "Wie bent u, een engel?" vraagt hij uiteindelijk.

Zijn gesprekspartner glimlacht. "Dat ben ik weliswaar ooit geweest, maar dat was voor de ' hemelse' burgeroorlog. Mijn naam is trouwens N'r'd. Op aarde gebruik ik het laatste anderhalf decennium de naam Christian Narad. Sommigen kunnen daar de humor wel van inzien."

"Indien dit de hel is, dan is iedereen hier dus dood, en ook hier naartoe gestuurd." concludeert Snyder.

"Zo werkt het niet." legt Narad uit. "Net zoals het paradijs is de hel een heel persoonlijke aangelegenheid. In dit geval is dit jouw persoonlijke hel. De mensen, of andere wezens, die je tegenkomt zijn afbeeldingen van hun aardse originelen. Deze kopieën zijn gevormd naar jouw visie van hen. Om een voorbeeld te noemen; aangezien jij je leerlingen ziet als anarchistische, op seks beluste tieners, zijn ze dat hier ook. Het mooie van dit concept is dat paradijs of hel wordt gecreëerd door diegene waarvoor het is bedoeld."

"D-dat is niet eerlijk!" klaagt een zeer ongelukkige directeur.

Christian's lachen galmt door de lege gangen. "Integendeel." zegt deze. "Dit is zéér eerlijk. De sterveling bepaalt zelf, door zijn daden, hoe zijn paradijs of hel er uit komt te zien."

"Er moet toch een mogelijkheid zijn om hier weer uit te komen?!" jammert Snyder wanhopig. "Ik doe alles wat u wilt, als u me hieruit bevrijdt."

Narad schudt zijn hoofd. "Ik sta machteloos. Zelfs diegenen die dit alles hebben geschapen kunnen niets meer doen zodra de menselijke ziel de overgang heeft voltooid. Voor het geval je nu wilt weten voor hoelang je hier zult blijven, kan ik alleen maar zeggen, heel lang. Naar mijn tijdsrekening. Volgens de jouwe, voor eeuwig."

"Ik wist niets van die regels!" schreeuwt Snyder zijn wanhoop uit.

"Hoe dom ben je?" gromt Narad. "De mens heeft intelligentie en zelfbewustzijn gekregen, en jij denkt dat met die grote gift geen verantwoording samen gaat? Jullie kunnen de consequenties van jullie daden overzien, en daardoor draagt ieder de volle verantwoording voor zijn of haar keuzes. Zoals ik al zei, er is geen uitzondering."

De lege uitdrukking in Snyder's gezicht getuigt van zijn verslagenheid. Dat de lange man, dit wezen, de waarheid spreekt is iets wat de directeur maar al te goed beseft. De regels en wetten waarachter hij zich altijd heeft verborgen blijken niet meer dan papieren beschermwallen te zijn geweest. Alleen maar effectief omdat mensen ze accepteerden. Nu hij die wereld achter zich heeft gelaten, is ook die mogelijkheid om zijn eigen verantwoordelijkheid te ontlopen verdwenen. De gevolgen van zijn daden hebben hem ingehaald als een roedel hongerige wolven.

Christian Narad werpt nog een laatste blik op deze verdoemde sterveling. Ontelbare als hem heeft hij door de millennia heen ontmoet. Egoïstische stervelingen, belust op controle en macht, die zich voordoen als vertegenwoordigers van een hogere moraal.

Zijn terugkeer naar het aardse Sunnydale is voor hem niet meer dan een stap. De ruïne van wat tot voor kort de plaatselijke High School was rookt nog steeds, terwijl de brandweer de laatste hand legt aan het nablussen.

"Hoe nam hij het op?" vraagt een bevallige roodharige vrouw hem.

"Zoals de meesten." antwoordt Narad zonder veel betrokkenheid. "Niets bijzonders. En die van jouw?"

De jonge vrouw met de groene ogen glimlacht. "Een paar waren zeer verrast dat ze het paradijs hadden verdiend. Dat geeft me altijd weer een goed gevoel."

Ze kijkt de lange man liefdevol aan. "Ondanks het feit dat het al zo lang geleden is, vind ik het nog steeds jammer dat je toen voor de andere kant koos."

Hij werpt L'l'n een zachte glimlach toe. "Ieder maakt zijn eigen keuzes, en zelfs wij moeten met de consequenties leven. Wanneer wordt je terug verwacht?"

"Nog niet." antwoordt ze en wandelt met hem naar zijn auto.

*** Einde *** 

  
  



End file.
